mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Breizh
TV Breizh is French entertainment television network based in Brittany owned by Groupe TF1. The channel broadcasts series related to action, thriller, science-fiction and soap-operas programmings. History The channel was launched on 1 September 2000 by TF1 and Patrick Le Lay for the purposes of broadcasting regional programming and reruns of TF1 programmes. Groupe TF1 increases its stake from 22% to 40% at the start of the 2003 academic year, and announces its intention to become a majority, which it completes in 2007. At the same time, programming has seen its Breton share decrease, with the disappearance of several projects in production, in favor of American series and productions of Groupe TF1. The goal is to go above the 1% audience limit in order to attract more advertising resources, which the channel made in February 2004, and at the same time climbed to 4th place on the cable channels and Of the satellite. A merger with Match TV is a studied time, but finally pushed because of the good audiences of TV Breizh. TV Breizh tried to obtain an analogue broadcast licence for its region but was rejected by the CSA (Conseil supérieur de l'audiovisuel – Audio and Video Council). In 2004, TV Breizh was a prime candidate for a broadcast licence on Télévision Numérique Terrestre but failed. At the level of the Lorient region, the cluster is expanding, with six other channels in Groupe TF1 beginning in 2005 to be broadcast from this area. On 8 October 2012, however, the Lorient image cluster was closed, where several thematic channels of Groupe TF1, including TV Breizh, were broadcast. The final move to Boulogne-Billancourt is announced for March 2013; As from 26 March, the programs were moved to Boulogne-Billancourt, and the site closed on 21 May. Of the 33 people employed, only 10 were transferred to the Paris region, the rest not wishing to leave the region. The local presence is diminishing in programming, the evening newspaper of 20 minutes, animated by two presenters, changes to an all-picture format of seven minutes in 2006. The stop of dubbing in Breton films is effective from December 31 2008. The programs in Breton are subsequently ceded to the Dizale association, which is in charge of the Brittany region to promote the Breton language. In 2011, TF1 finally obtains a broadcast channel on free DTT. Groupe TF1 decides to allocate this channel to TV Breizh. Since 1 January 2010 the channel has been reformatted for its arrival on DTT in 2011, which will not take place, the Breton programs have totally disappeared; Only the advertising covers refer to the coasts of Brittany. Since January 2, 2012, it is broadcast on the optional bouquets of the ADSL box (channel 33 on the Bbox). Programmings * The Young and the Restless * Columbo * MacGyver * Murder, She Wrote * Unforgettable * Profilage * Section de Recherches * Monk * The A-Team * Le Juge est une Femme * Léo Matteï, Brigade des Mineurs Logos TV Breizh (2000-2004).png|First logo (2000-2004) TV Breizh (2004-2011).png|Second logo (2004-2011) TV Breizh (2011-2014).png|Third logo (2011-2014) TV Breizh (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) TV Breizh HD (2014-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Groupe TF1 Category:Launched in 2000 Category:France Category:Entertainment television channels